


Rise

by NovaRose



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRose/pseuds/NovaRose
Summary: In the small cave, she made the water rise for him.Or, the scene where Elisa floods the bathroom for her Creature.





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyellas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyellas/gifts).



In the small cave, she made the water rise for him.

He could only watch, with a mixture of both curiosity and pure delight, burning brightly in his eyes as he looked all around and observed the water crest the very top of all of the little pools that she had made for him in there, nearly simultaneously before spilling over onto the already slick, shiny floor of the cave, soon gathering around his feet; and, he imagined that very soon, all of the water would only and eventually come to form a newer pool, one of which he could only dare to wonder to himself it could actually grow big enough to fill the entirety of the cave.

Blinking, he only looked up from all of the rising water the very moment that he had only begun to think that he may have actually seen something move, though, it had been a movement that was so slight it seemed to cause him to wonder that maybe, only maybe, he had only imagined that he had seen it, somewhere, in the very periphery of the cave.

He had decided to tilt his head towards it, anyway, curiously, towards the very movement he had thought he had seen; and it had only been seconds after that that he even seemed to have noticed that the reason why he had even imagined that there had been any movement there, at all, no matter how subtle it may have been, was, in fact, because there had been. He was entirely sure of it, in that very moment, because he knew now that it had all been because she had since joined him, there, exactly where it was that he had been standing as he watched all of the water grow, in the very center of the cave. And, it had only been seconds after that, mere seconds after seeing her there, with him, for the first time that it seemed to have even occurred to him just how close she actually was to him, now.

She was so intimately, dangerously _close._

The two of them locked eyes with each other and in an instant, she was bare, shedding her rather peculiar, outer covering she wore with ease, as she stood before him. He blinked again, observing the way that she had allowed it, in one fluid motion, to slide so easily from her to the cave floor, pooling neatly, gently around her ankles. He could only observe the way in which she did all of it, so eagerly and in such an entirely casual and careless way that it made it nearly appear as if she had somehow decided, in a matter of seconds, that she didn’t need it anymore; in a way that made in seem as if, only maybe, she had actually allowed herself to begin to dare to imagine all of the ways in which she never would again.

The truth of the matter was that she did all of it, so eagerly and in such an entirely casual and careless way that it had made it nearly appear as if she didn’t even care. And, watching him, being with him, there, so very close to him, only meant that it did not take her very long, at all, really, for her to come to the conclusion, without any sort of doubt, that it was all true. It was all more than true, actually, just as it always has been, just as it always would be. She didn’t care, because she never would, and that was only because she wanted him. She only wanted, she only _needed_ , to be with him, to be close to him, always, and it was both of those things together she seemed to feel so constantly, so desperately, so immensely, so very _deep_ within her core, that made her almost crazy.

She felt all of those things together in a way that made her _sick._

He chattered to himself as he found himself deep in thought, but that was only because he appeared to be able to recognize it. He thought he could see it all behind her watchful eyes, in fact, he could see all of her wants, all of her needs, and he seemed to have been able to learn all of this, in only a matter of moments, truly, and only by observing the way that she was looking at him. She was staring at him, then, actually, her gaze so intense, and yet, at the very same instance, there seemed to be something about the look in her eye, there was something about the way that she was looking at him, that he had been entirely certain that he had never seen, never witnessed before, in her, nor in anyone else in this world, for that matter.

Despite the fact that he wasn’t even sure if he himself would ever be able to understand it, despite the fact that he wasn’t even sure if he himself would ever be able to identify exactly what it was, he still knew that he could very clearly see that there was something about the way that she was looking at him, that appeared to be so tender, so immeasurably _gentle_ , though, he seemed to have had no idea that it was all only because she was _in love_. 

The truth was that she couldn’t help it; the truth was that, somewhere along the way, she had found that she had fallen so deeply, so completely, so hopelessly in love with him, and she always would be, even though she had since realized as well as feared, and had all along, somewhere deep, down inside of herself that he would never truly know any of it. Because, he couldn't.

But, she felt that she loved him, now, and she felt she loved even more than she ever thought she could; and she had chosen to allow herself to love him, with everything she had ever had, within her entire existence, despite the fact that she was entirely certain that there was no real way for him to even begin to try and fathom how deep the very depths of the love that she felt for him always, truly ran, and there may never be. Which was precisely the reason why she was always so afraid of the way that he appeared to be so oblivious to all of it.

She was always so afraid of the way that he truly couldn’t seem to understand any of it, she was always so afraid that he never would, and as painful as it seemed that was for her to have to accept at first, then somehow, at some point, she seemed to have had come to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe, that was all okay; and the main reason why she had seemed to have begun to feel this way at all about it, in the first place was because she had started to suspect that maybe, she herself didn’t understand it much either, at least, not really. Even so, she knew that there was still a part of her that existed, deep inside, that was still holding onto the belief that somehow, someway, there was a chance, no matter how minuscule a chance it may have been, that he would understand, one day, maybe; and maybe, one day, they both would, that is, as long as he was with her, as long as they were together. She was only left to hope as much, really, because of the fact that she had reached the point, long ago, actually, where she found that she couldn’t even bring herself to even begin to imagine what it was going to be like for her, how truly painful it was going to be for her, when the time came where she had to let him go.

Swallowing heavily, she dared take a step even closer to him, and she only noticed, right then, as she moved closer, hoping, wishing that he would dare to touch her, dare to touch her in a way he hadn't yet, that instead, he was only studying the way in which her bare, milky skin seemed to be shining ever-so-slightly silver, almost glowing, actually, he found himself imagining or at least, it appeared to be that way, underneath all of the rather strange, artificial light coming from above them; but there, maybe it didn’t even matter, anyway. 

Because, she was so, so _beautiful._

The most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

The most beautiful creature he ever would see.

He was sure of it.

Then, he suddenly appeared to be glowing, too, though, not nearly as much she was. His markings seemed to be dancing wildly just beneath the surface of his skin, glowing one of the richest, deepest shades of blue that she swore she had ever seen. She felt the corners of her mouth turn up slightly into an almost smile as she watched his markings _dance and fade, dance and fade,_ in sheer amazement, her eyes nearly burning with desire as she watched him, and as _he_ watched _her._

It seemed that the water had been able to grow so big that it had nearly reached her waist level, that is, before either one of them even came to realize it. She could only laugh as she watched as he chirped to her excitedly, looking around himself, around the both of them, again, for only a moment, his markings glowing even brighter than before as he relished the coolness as well as the very sensation of the water licking gently at his scales. Though, he only seemed to settle down once again and turn back to her the very moment that he felt her touch a hand to his chest, as gently as she could, even more gentle than she had ever touched him before.

Hesitating for only a second, he started to reach for her, too, though, very slowly, entirely unsure of himself, choosing to brush the rough, scaly palm of one of his webbed hands as gently as he could against the surface of her silky, raven hair that framed her face so perfectly. Fascinated, he chirped to himself as he picked up a thin strand of it between two of his clawed fingers, as carefully as he possibly could, examining it closely, for a long, long while before finally releasing his grip on it.

Never before had he felt anything quite as soft, it had occurred to him suddenly; though, he only had enough time to merely glance at her once more, before he sensed that she had moved again, this time to embrace him, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could manage without harming him, hearing him chirp at her again softly before resting her head down gently against his chest.

In all of her silence, she decided that she would do nothing except close her eyes and only be content to listen, listen to each and every breath he took, listen to each and every beat of his heart, and hoping deep, down inside of herself that she would always be able to be with him, no matter what, despite the fact that she also knew, in her heart that it would never and could never be so.

After a few moments, she felt herself begin to smile again, when she noticed that he appeared to be singing to her, now, so low, so sweet, and so soft, as he held her close to him; her smooth, silvery skin resting so lightly against his coarse, slick scales. She inhaled slowly, breathing in the very scent of him, salty and of the earth, hoping that she would never, ever forget it, not even after he had gone; and only knowing that she wanted and she wished to do nothing more, that is, except wait there, with him, for the water to rise even higher.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This is just a quick idea I had in my head about the scene in the movie where Elisa floods her bathroom for the Creature, so I decided to make a little story about it. I hope you all like it, though I would love to hear any feedback you may have for me.


End file.
